You Can't Hurt Me
by charmedchick4eva
Summary: My season one. Ava and Johnny work out their relationship, Jay and Erica are together, Nikki meets Cameron. Bradin meets a girl and falls for her friend, but she's had some bad experiences with past boyfriends, and doesn't trust guys. Please R&R!
1. Beginnings

You Can't Hurt Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Summerland and I don't own the characters.

A/N: This is my first Summerland fic so please read!

Chapter One: Beginnings 

The girl tried to scream, but nothing came out. Even if she had made a sound, no one would have heard her. She was muffled by the gag he had stuffed in her mouth, roughly tying it behind her head.

_She was in a dark cove, pressed beneath him. Her clothes had been ripped off and she was lying naked in the sand, his naked body on top of hers. The girl didn't know who he was, only that he was drunk from the alcohol she could smell on his breath._

_She felt him inside her as he moved up and down in a rhythmic motion. The pain was almost unbearable, but there was nothing she could do. She was only thirteen, and small for her age, while he looked to be about eighteen. _

_Luckily, she knew she couldn't get pregnant. She matured slower than most of the other girls her age, and had not yet gotten her period._

_What seemed like hours later he rolled off of her, exhausted. Standing up, he kicked her. Once again, she tried to scream, but nothing came out. For a few minutes he continued to beat her, punching, kicking and slapping her, but there was nothing she could do. She was gagged and her hands and feet were tied up._

_Finally he picked up his clothes and dressed himself. Giving her a smirk, he untied the ropes on her hands and hurried out of the cave. The blond girl quickly untied her feet and removed the gag. She gathered her clothes and ran out of the cave, heading for home._

Sara woke up from her nightmare, panting and sweating. She was remembering that night, three years ago, when she had been raped. She had never told anyone, not her friends or even her parents.

She had been thirteen at the time, and now she was sixteen. She had never slept with a guy after that night, nor had she met one worth sleeping with.

Sara pulled the blankets that she had kicked off during the course of her nightmare back over her and closed her eyes, willing herself to fall asleep.

Nikki lay in her bed. She was too tired to get up, but Aunt Ava was calling her, so she crawled out of bed.

"Be right there," she yelled downstairs.

Hurriedly she changed and ran downstairs. "Smells good. What's for breakfast?" she asked.

"I made pancakes. How does that sound?" Susannah asked.

"Great. I love pancakes," Nikki replied.

She seated herself at the table with Bradin, Derek, Jay, Ava, Johnny and Susannah.

"Morning Nik," Ava said.

"Morning," she replied.

"So, I was looking through some catalogues to find you guys something to do during the rest of the summer, and I found a camp you might want to go to Nikki," Ava said.

"It's just a day camp, and it's nearby. You'll be able to make some friends before you start school."

"Sounds like fun. You can sign me up."

"Hey Bradin, I was wondering if you might want to help out at the shop. Maybe you could even learn to surf," Jay suggested.

"Maybe. I'll think about it," Bradin said.

"Why don't you come down to the shop with me today?" he suggested.

"Sure."

"What about you Derek? Do you want to go to camp with Nikki or learn to surf with Bradin? Or you could do something else," Ava asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Well you can think about it and tell us later. Maybe you and I can go down to the beach today," Susannah suggested.

"Okay," he said.

A few hours later, Jay and Bradin headed off to the surf shop and Susannah, Ava and Johnny took Nikki and Derek to the beach.

A/N: If it sucks just tell me. Do you think I should continue? Please review or flame, I don't care!


	2. Welcome to California

You Can't Hurt Me

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing the first chapter! Thanks to ocRM4eva, Soxbabe, Caitlin and Summerlander. I really appreciate your comments!

I'm really sorry I haven't updated in, like, a month, but I've been busy. I promise I'll try to update sooner now. Maybe sometime in the next week, but I just got back to school today, so no guarantees.

**Chapter Two:Welcome to California**

Sara lay on the beach, sunbathing and watching people surfing, playing volleyball, laughing and talking. She was wearing a white bikini that was her favorite, and showed off the most skin.

She watched a dark haired surfer pick up his board and run out of the water, done with surfing for the day. Then he disappeared, and a minute later she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey babe, what's up?" the guy asked.

"Do I know you?" Sara asked, disgusted.

"No, but you will soon," he replied.

Sara stood up and walked away from him. _Why were guys always such jerks?_ Sara could think of barely any guys she had met worth even talking to. All the guys she had everdated had only wanted her because they thought she was hot, and she knew it.

She thought back to the party her friend Nicole had thrown last week. Some random guy had come up to her and started flirting with her. Obviously drunk, he ran his hand up her bare leg and tried to kiss her, but she had run away.

Sara was just waiting for the day a guy could prove her wrong, and actually be worth knowing, possibly even dating. She ran home to change, then called up her friend Amanda. Sara desperately needed an escape from her thoughts and was hoping Amanda might want to see Amanda.

Twenty minutes later Amanda and Sara met at the theatre. "Hey Sara, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see a movie or something."

"What, did a guy hit on you again or something?" Amanda asked, knowing her friend all too well.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Why are you so annoyed when a guy hits on you? I mean, most girls actually like guys, and go out with them for more than one date."

"Yeah, but all the guys I've gone out with are pigs. All they care about is sex."

"They're teenage guys. Of course that's all they care about? And what's wrong with that?"

Sara sighed. "You wouldn't understand."

Nikki, Ava, Derek, Susannah and Johnny headed down to the beach for the afternoon. They set up a game of beach volleyball and a few other people joined them and Nikki headed off to sulk on her own. She was upset that no one seemed to care about their parents except for her.

As she walked down the beach, she noticed a girl sunbathing. She was wearing a white bikini and she had blond hair. A dark haired surfer seemed to be annoying her, as she ran away from him after about two sentences.

Nikki walked farther, walking closer to the houses lined up along the beach now and a blond girl who looked about her age smiled at her. She looked familiar, and Nikki was pretty sure she had met her when they had first moved in and some people had come over to say hello.

"Hi, my name's Samantha. What's your name?"

"Nikki."

"Didn't you just move into the house down there? The one where Ava, Susannah, Johnny and Jay all live?"

"No, I live in Kansas with my parents and my two brothers, Bradin and Derek. My brothers and I are just visiting our Aunt Ava for the summer. She lives in the house down there, so we're staying with her."

"Oh. That's cool. So I guess I'll see you around," the girl said.

"I guess so."

Nikki walked away and sat down in the soft sand, letting it sift through her fingers. She stared out at the waves and thought about her parents. She wished they were with her now.

"What do you think of the shop?" Jay asked Bradin, showing him around.

"It's pretty cool."

"So, Bradin, how would you like to learn how to surf?"

"I'm not really into surfing. You know, with my being from Kansas and all. Besides, do you really want to be teaching me when you have more important things to do?"

"Oh, I wouldn't be teaching you. Erica would."

"Erica?"

"Yeah. See the brunette girl outside?"

Bradin turned and his mouth dropped open. The girls long hair was flying in the wind, and she was wearing a bikini under a wetsuit. She was talking to two guys just outside the shop.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to learn. You know, since we're in California and all."

"I guess not," Jay replied, trying hard to suppress a laugh.

"Okay, great. I'll see you back at the house."

"Yeah, I'll tell Erica you'll be her new student."

"Uh, thanks."

"No problem," Jay replied with a grin.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter sucked, and if it's short, but I don't have much time to write. Please review!


	3. New Friends, New Problems

You Can't Hurt Me

Disclaimer: Don't own Summerland or its characters. But I do live about 15 minutes away from Jesse McCartney…

A/N: Thank you Caitlin for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it and sorry I didn't update for a while. Finals are coming up soon, and I have tons of projects due. Luckily I only have two more weeks left of school. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and keep reading!

**Chapter Three: New Friends, New Problems**

Ava sat on her bed, folding another load of laundry. Now that Bradin, Nikki and Derek were living with them, the laundry loads were endless. She made separate piles of each of the kids clothes and her own. Finished, she picked up a pile of her own clothes and began to put them away in her already clothes filled and messy closet.

She placed the folded shirts inside on the top shelf. Noticing a photograph hidden under a pile that had tipped over, she paused and pulled it out. It was a picture of her and Johnny a long time ago, while they were still dating.

Smiling sadly, Ava stared down at the picture, remembering those good times. In the photo, it was mostly dark, except from the large bonfire behind them. Their friends were in the background, faint shadows laughing and talking.

Johnny had picked Ava up and given her a piggyback ride until the two collapsed on the sandy beach. The two were lying in the rough sand, tickling each other. Ava, who had always been ticklish, hadn't been able to stop giggling until Susannah came over and helped her away from him.

Ava stared at the moment captured forever so intensely, she never noticed Johnny walk up behind her. He too looked at the photo in her hand.

"Those were the good old days, weren't they?" he said.

Ava turned, surprised and looked at Johnny. "Yeah," she said softly, "the good old days."

Ava still had strong feelings for Johnny, but she figured she had tried it too many times, and things never worked out between the two of them.

"Aunt Ava, I need help!" Derek cried from his room.

Ava walked past Johnny and went to find her nephew, dropping the picture on her bed amidst the piles of laundry.

OOO

Nikki looked around at all the other kids surrounding her. They were laughing and talking with each other, looking as though they had no room for another, already having formed cliques. Nikki realized they probably all already knew each other and wondered why she had agreed to come to camp.

She continued to stare at the other people for a few minutes until one of the camp counselors began calling out the kid's names. When Nikki was called, she reluctantly headed up to the front of the group.

"Welcome to Camp Playa Linda. You must be new around here," the woman said.

Nikki forced a smile. "Thanks, and yeah, I'm new here."

The counselor pointed her in the direction of a few other kids and she walked nervously over to them, somewhat encouraged by the friendly faces smiling at her.

"Hi, I'm Nikki," she said when she reached them.

The others introduced themselves, and Nikki barely caught all of their names as they said them. The only name she remembered was Cameron, the guy standing closest to her.

A few hours later, Nikki was eating lunch with Cameron, who seemed really nice, and she had been talking to all day. The only problem with camps so far was that it was incredibly boring (except for Cameron). There was also a blonde girl who kept giving Nikki jealous stares and glaring at her and Cameron. She thought her name was Amanda or something.

"Earth to Nikki, are you there?" Cameron asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

She jumped, startled. "Oh sorry, just thinking about something. Um, I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

Nikki stood up and turned back to look at Cameron. "Uh, do you know where the bathroom is?"

He laughed and pointed in the right direction. She thanked him and headed that way. On her way back to the table, the blonde girl, Amanda, or whatever her name was, caught up with her.

"Nikki," she called, causing the brunette to turn around.

"Yeah?"

"Stay away from my boyfriend."

"Uh, your boyfriend?"

"Cameron. Stay away from him."

She turned and walked away from Nikki, joining her group of friends as Cameron walked over to her.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Nikki blurted out.

"Who, Amber?"

_Amber, that was her name. Amanda, Amber, close enough._

"Nah, she and I went out a couple of times last year, but we're just friends now. Why, did she say something?"

"Not really, just that you were her boyfriend."

"Oh, ok. I'll take to her later about that. Come on, it's time to go."

OOO

"All right Kansas, that's it for today," Erica called.

"How'd I do?" he asked.

"Pretty good for your first time."

"OK, so I'll see you tomorrow for the next lesson?"

She nodded. "Same time, same place."

Bradin grabbed his stuff and walked away, covered in sand where it had stuck to his wetsuit. He headed home to take a shower than go down to the promenade for lunch.

Half an hour later he walked into a small restaurant, freshly showered and changed. He bought something to eat and sat down outside at a wooden table by himself. Across the restaurant Bradin noticed two girls, a brunette and a blonde staring at him and talking.

The girls noticed him turn towards them and the brunette smiled at him while the blonde looked away. She motioned for him to come over to their table, so he picked up his lunch and walked over to them, smiling.

"Hey, I'm Bradin," he said, sitting at their table.

The brunette smiled at him. "Amanda. And this is Sara," she announced, motioning towards her blonde friend.

Bradin was struck by how pretty Sara was, but she didn't seem to like him that much.

"So, uh, Bradin, I've never seen you around here before. Do you go to Playa Linda High?" Amanda asked.

"I just moved here a few days ago, so no, but I think that's where I'm going when the school year starts. Is that where you girls go?"

"Yeah. Where'd you move from?"

"Kansas, actually."

"Kansas? Wow."

"So how old are you?"

"Seventeen, you?"

"Same."

"Cool, so we'll all be in the same grade."

"I guess so," Bradin replied. He looked over at Sara, who was twirling her straw in an empty paper cup, realizing she hadn't said anything the whole time.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. Sara and I have to leave though. I guess I'll see you around?"

Bradin nodded. Sara stood up and said she was going to stop at the bathroom before they left, leaving Amanda and Bradin alone.

"Hey, do you want to get together sometime?"

"Sure, how about we meet at the beach tomorrow evening?"

"Around seven?"

"Perfect." Looking up, she noticed Sara coming back and walked over to her, saying bye to Bradin.

OOO

"How come you didn't talk to him?" Amanda asked.

Sara shrugged.

"Come on, he didn't even seem like any of those other guys who normally talk to you."

"He's seventeen and he's a guy. He couldn't be that much different."

"Fine. But I liked him. We're going out tomorrow."

"That's cool," Sara replied.

"Anyway, I have to go home, I'll call you later."

"Alright, bye," she said.

_Sara walked back to her place by herself, thinking about Bradin. Amanda had been right, he did seem different from most of the guys who usually spoke to her, but Sara could never be sure about a guy._

_She even thought that Bradin was a lot better looking that any of the guys who hit on her here in Playa Linda. Plus he actually seemed like a pretty decent guy. She wondered why he had moved. She also wondered why she hadn't bothered speaking to him._

_For some reason, she had a feeling that this guy _was_ different, and she was kind of jealous that Amanda was going out with him._

Wait, jealous? Sara had never been jealous of a guy one her friends liked, as they had always been pigs anyway. Sara walked into her empty house by herself, feeling extremely confused.

A/N: Please review!


	4. Relationships

You Can't Hurt Me

Disclaimer: Don't own Summerland or its characters.

A/N: Thanks to Caitlin for reviewing! I figured since it's a weekend and I don't really feel like studying even though I should be, I could work on updating or at least writing more. Anyway, part of my Spanish final was yesterday- my oral and I was _so_ nervous, but at least now its over! Okay, now, about the story- the parts with everyone else are shorter, but the part about Bradin and Sara and all that is a lot longer 'cause the story is mainly about them. I may even drop the other couples at some point and just write about them.

**Chapter Four:Relationships**

Ava and Susannah were walking into a store. This was their favorite pastime- shopping! Of course, at the moment, they were already each carrying several bags and knew that by the time they finished in this store they would be loaded down with a few more. As they were walking, they had been discussing Johnny and Ava's relationship.

"But it's so obvious that you still love him," Susannah was telling Ava. "Even the kids have noticed. Have you realized that Derek is always trying to get you to together?"

"Derek? No. You're imagining things. I mean, I'm not still _in love_ with Johnny. I have feelings for him, and yeah, they're strong feelings, but that doesn't mean I'm _in love_ with him. They're more like good friends feelings. I mean I have the same kind of feelings about Jay, and I'm not in love with him. Well sure, my feelings for Johnny are stronger, well yeah, a _lot_ stronger, but that still doesn't mean I- Oh my God, I'm still in love with Johnny!"

"It took you that much rambling to figure it out?"

"What am I going to do?"

"Why don't you just talk to him?"

"I can't jump back into a relationship with him! We've tried this before, and it has never worked out. Besides, we've got the kids now, what kind of effect would it have on them?"

"Relax, Ava. It's really not as complicated as you're making it."

"It's not? _How_ is it not?"

"Look, seriously, just talk to the guy. End of conversation. Now let's shop!"

OOO

Nikki woke up around eight the next morning. It was Saturday, so eight was pretty early for her, but she had too much energy to waste the morning in bed. Since it was the weekend, she didn't have to go to camp and she was planning on hanging around home or going to the beach.

She opted for the beach, and a few hours later, clad in a jean skirt and yellow tank top, Nikki hurried down to the ocean. As she was lying by herself on a towel, she felt someone walk up behind her.

"Morning Nikki," a familiar voice said.

She turned to see Cameron behind her, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. "Morning," she replied cheerily as he moved to stand in front of her.

"Race you."

"Where to?"

"The waves," he replied, before taking off.

"No fair, you got a head start," Nikki cried as she stood up, and brushing herself off, walked towards him, as he was already in the ocean.

They pulled off their clothes so they were in just their bathing suits, and ran straight for the salty water.

About half an hour later, completely drenched, they retreated from the cool water and went to lay on the towels they each had with them. "Hey, have you talked to Amber yet?" Nikki asked.

"No, why?"

"Just wondering."

"She probably didn't mean it anyway. She knows we're just friends."

Nikki shrugged but accepted his explanation. Then she looked up to see none other than Amber approaching. "Speak of the devil," she muttered.

"Hey Cam. Nikki."

They smiled and nodded at her, one more sincere than the other. "Hi Amber," Cameron replied.

"So, Amber, Nikki told me you said we were going out. You didn't mean that, did you?"

"Of course I did. Don't you remember last summer?"

"Amber, that was a year ago. We're not still together. And it was only three dates."

Amber frowned. "Whatever," she said as she walked away."

"Sorry about her. We dated last summer, but it was nothing special. Besides, this summer I want to get to know you."

Nikki smiled. It was the most sincere smile she had given since she had moved here. Then she and Cameron leaned forward, their lips only inches apart…

OOO

Jay was sitting outside at the wooden table by himself when Erica walked up and sat down next to him. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied. "How are the lessons with Bradin going?"

"Pretty good, he's actually not that bad for a beginner."

"That's great."

"Yeah. So, how's it going with the kids?"

Jay shrugged. "Ava's a little more stressed than usual, but I guess we're not doing a bad job. Plus, the kids are great."

Erica nodded. Then she titled her head to the side and looked at her on and off boyfriend. "So what are you doing out here?"

"Thinking."

"Yeah? About what?"

"Just stuff."

"Like?"

"Us."

"Oh. And what have your thoughts led to?"

"Absolutely nothing," he said, leaning in to kiss her.

She kissed him back, and they headed into Jay's room where they collapsed together on the bed, their lips practically glued together.

Slowly she began to undo the buttons of his shirt, and he managed to pull her shirt over her head.

OOO

Bradin walked to the beach, thinking. He liked Amanda, but there was something about Sara that drew him to her. She hadn't even said a word to him yesterday, but he still liked her. Plus, she was pretty, with her wavy blond hair, blue eyes and tanned skin.

He checked his watch, noticing it was almost seven, and looked around for Amanda. He finally spotted her walking towards him, smiling.

"Hey Bradin," she said when she reached him.

He smiled. "Hi Amanda."

"So, what did you have in mind for tonight?"

"Oh, I don't know. We could go for dinner and a movie or something."

"Sounds great. I know a great place for Italian."

A few hours later they had finished eating and had gone for a movie which wasn't that great, and they ended up leaving halfway through. They were now walking down the promenade which was brightly lit up.

Amanda had had a great time so far, and she really liked Bradin. She had gone out with lots of guys, and somehow she knew he was different. Amanda was definitely not a virgin, and she knew what she wanted. At the moment, she wanted Bradin.

He, on the other hand, hadn't been thinking about Amanda, but about Sara. He figured it didn't matter though, because Sara obviously didn't like him, and Amanda clearly did. Besides, Amanda was pretty and she was nice too, so Bradin didn't mind her company.

When they reached her house, Amanda invited Bradin in. "My parents aren't home, but I don't think they'd mind if you came over. So, you want to come in?" she asked.

Bradin shrugged. "Yeah, sure," he said.

Once they were inside, Amanda led him to her room. She invited him to sit on her bed, and when he sat she sat on his lap, kissing him.

He kissed her back and slid his tongue into her open mouth. In a matter of minutes they were both undressed and lying back on Amanda's bed, Bradin underneath her.

An hour later the two fell asleep, exhausted.

The next morning, Bradin woke up to find Amanda already awake, her head resting on his chest. "Morning," he said, smiling at her.

"Morning," she replied.

Just then someone walked into the room, as they had left the door open that night. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" the person said, noticing that there were two people under the covers, instead of the one she had expected.


	5. Sorry!

You Can't Hurt Me

Disclaimer: Don't own Summerland or its characters.

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I've been really busy over the past few months and I barely have any free time this year. I'm hoping to be able to update sooner though, and if anyone is still reading this, please review! I do plan on eventually finishing this, but updates will be slow. Anyway, I'm really pissed they cancelled the show! I wanna know what happens! Ok, enough whining, and on to my reviewers:

Soxbabe- thanks, sorry for the wait!

Caitlin- lol, you're a genius

Baby Girl Geller-Green- thanks!

Jessebradinsummerlandobsession- thanks!

**Chapter Five: Sorry!**

"Yeah, great… Ok I'll talk to you later… You too…Thanks, goodbye."

Ava snapped on her cell phone and dumped it into her black bag. Suddenly the purse flew out of her hands and landed hard on the ground as someone slammed into her.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't, I mean I-"

"Don't worry about it. I was my fault too," Ava assured the flustered looking man in front of her.

He smiled, staring intently into her eyes. "You have beautiful eyes," he said.

Ava blushed and bent down to scoop her things back into the bag. "Thanks."

The brown haired man knelt at her side to help. "I'm Simon," he said.

"Ava," she replied without looking up.

He handed her a small mirror and her cell phone as they both stood up. "Thanks for the help. It was, um, nice to meet you Simon."

Simon smiled as she began to walk away. "Wait!" Ava turned back to look at him.

"Would you like to get some coffee with me?"

"Now?"

He nodded.

"Sure."

00000000

Erica ran out of the salty water, dripping, but warm in her black wetsuit with her board under her arm.

She began to walk up the beach when an attractive man stopped her. "Excuse me, could I ask you a question please?"

"Sure," Erica replied, nodding.

"How long have you been surfing?"

"My whole life. I've always lived her and surfing is pretty much my life. Why?"

"I'm looking for contestants for the nationwide surf competition. My name's David Lawrence and I think you'd be perfect."

Erica smiled. "When's the competition?"

"Next week. Saturday at noon, right here."

"Okay, I'll be here."

"One more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?"

"Sorry, but I have a boyfriend."

"Oh. Well, it was worth a try."

00000000

Nikki tossed her clothes around her room, looking for something to wear to Jason's party tonight. Jason was one of Cameron's friends and he had invited her to go with him. She was excited, but she was pretty sure Amber was going to be there too. Hopefully Amber wasn't going to bother her anymore after this morning at the beach.

Grabbing some clothes, Nikki rushed to the bathroom so she could shower before the party.

An hour later she was ready to go- her hair was blow-dried perfectly straight and she was dressed. She wore her favorite jeans and a skimpy red top that showed off her bare shoulders and some of her tanned stomach. Silver hoops dangled from her ears and a silver choker completed the look.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. "Nikki! Cameron's here!" Ava yelled up the stairs.

00000000

"Sara what are you doing here?" Amanda said, pulling the covers over her body.

"I'm so sorry!" Sara said, backing out of the room.

Amanda started to say something, but Sara was already gone. "I'm really sorry about that," Amanda said turning to Bradin.

"It's okay. I have to go anyway." He stood up and pulled his clothes back on.

Amanda sighed as she watched him leave.

Bradin left the house and walked down the street in the direction Sara had gone. In a few minutes he had reached her and she stopped.

"I'm really sorry about that. I didn't realize you were there, and the door was open so I just walked in."

"Don't worry about it."

Sara gazed down at her hands, her shoes, anywhere except for Bradin.

"You want to get some breakfast with me?"

Sara looked up for the first time and smiled. She liked Bradin. "Ok."

The two walked into a diner, smiling brightly and talking. They knew it would be a good day.


End file.
